1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for packing of bottles randomly oriented. Normally such bottles must be packed after filling, capping and labeling thereof. These bottles are randomly configured upon a conveyor and must be aligned into rows divided into packing sections corresponding to the case that will receive the rows and moved to the position of the case for packing therein.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Examples of such packing apparatus are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,808,689 issued June 2, 1931 to T. Stenhouse et al on a Transfer Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,579 issued Dec. 9, 1958 to G. Meyer on a Case Unloader With Bottle Rejecting Head; U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,955 issued Sept. 20, 1960 to H. Leichenich et al on a Bottle Packing Machine; U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,342 issued Oct. 2, 1979 to T. Hartness et al on an Article Separating Device For Case Loading Machine; U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,029 issued Feb. 3, 1981 to T. Hartness et al on a Case Packer Loading Device; U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,134 issued Apr. 23, 1985 to M. Robinson et al on a Universal Type Packing Head; U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,413 issued Feb. 18, 1986 to J. Raudat on a Case Packer With Load Decelerating And Impact Absorbing Means; and British Pat. No. 861,057 published Feb. 15, 1961 To Dawson Bros., Limited on Improvements Relating To Bottle Lifting And Lowering Mechanism.